Remember You
by RabbitHole26
Summary: Fiona is willing to do whatever it takes to fit in senior year, the second time around. When Owen dares her to drink at the back to school party, Imogen seems to be the only one truly looking out for Fiona.
1. The Party & The After Party

"Leave Fiona alone…she's an alcoholic."

The second the words come out of Imogen's mouth, Fiona freezes. This is exactly the secret that could ruin her chance of fitting in this year, and now it was out in the open for everyone to hear. "That's not funny, Imogen," Marisol responds, and Fiona sees no other option but to jump in as well. "Yeah, Imogen why would you make that up?" she says, meeting Imogen's eyes with a silent plea to stop pushing it. Imogen looks back at her with disappointment and hurt, but before she can say anything else, Owen is holding the flask in front of her, "well if it's not true…chug, chug, chug!"

The first gulp burns terribly, but once Fiona tastes it, she can't stop herself from finishing off the entire flask in just a couple of minutes. She hands it back, empty, to Owen who whistles and gives her a celebratory kiss on the cheek. Imogen is still watching her from across the room, her look of disappointment is still apparent, but one of worry has begun to replace it. Fiona gets up and suggests a senior prank, trying to distract herself, and Imogen, from what she has just done. When everyone cheers and begins to head out of the loft, Fiona pulls Owen aside and asks him if he has more tequila hidden somewhere, because once she starts drinking, she doesn't tend to stop. He says he is all out, but pulls his fake id from his wallet and suggests a pit stop on the way to degrassi. Fiona doesn't hesitate in agreeing, and hardly notices that Imogen follows them to the liquor store and then to the school.

By the time Fiona, Owen and Imogen make it to the school, the entire cafeteria is covered in tin foil and the other seniors are getting ready to leave. Fiona has polished off half of a bottle of tequila, and Owen is practically holding her up at this point. He sits her down at a table before joining the rest of the group and suggesting they all go to a late night diner the next town over. Suddenly, Drew comes sprinting down the hallway calling out "Guard! Security Guard in the building!" Everyone rushes towards the exit, but as Fiona tries to stand she realizes how intoxicated she is. She can barely see straight, let alone run with everyone else. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grab her and help her shuffle to the door. While everyone is piling into Marisol and Drew's cars, Fiona realizes she is being lead away from the parking lot and onto a path that cuts through the woods behind the school.

A short way down the path she sees an old bench, and sits down to try and get herself together. This is when she comes face to face with Imogen, who was the one helping her out of the school. "My house isn't far, this is a shortcut. Once you make it there you can crash until the morning," Imogen says quietly, the look of concern and sadness on her face now blatantly apparent to Fiona. "I can just get a cab home," Fiona slurs, but Imogen quickly puts an end to it, "So you can keep drinking? I don't think so." Fiona glares at Imogen and rolls her eyes dramatically, "You don't have to take care of me, I didn't ask you to babysit" she spits out. "Oh so you rather be manhandled by Owen all night? Didn't realize you were into that again," Imogen shot back, unsure of why she was getting so angry when Fiona was clearly wasted. "How would you know what I'm 'into'? Just because you were a psycho who stalked Eli and overheard a few conversations does not mean you know me," Fiona countered, "and for the record I was manhandled once, except instead of kisses on the cheek from Owen, I got bruises from Bobby. So thanks for that." Fiona tries to stand but ends up falling back onto the bench thanks to her lack of balance. After an awkward moment of silence, Imogen breaks the ice, speaking in a gentle tone again, "I'm so sorry Fiona. I didn't know." Fiona meets her eyes and realizes that she is being genuine, and after all, the girl is here just because she wanted to make sure Fiona was okay. "I know. I'm sorry too. You aren't a psycho. You're actually a good friend," Fiona offers.

With that, Imogen pulls Fiona to her feet once again and they continue down the path. Once they reach Imogen's house, they manage to make it upstairs to her room without making too much noise, and when Imogen offers Fiona a shirt to sleep in, Fiona insists she will just sleep in her dress and collapses onto the twin size bed in the corner. "Suit yourself," Imogen mutters as she turns to her dresser, pulling out clothes for her to sleep in. She takes her glasses off and pulls her hair into a high bun before taking her dress off, standing only in shorts and a sports bra with her back to Fiona. Fiona catches this out of the corner of her eye, and realizes that Imogen has a really nice body – like _really _nice – and suddenly the way that she perceives her has started to change.

Imogen begins to make a bed for herself out of blankets and pillows on the floor when Fiona speaks up, "Why are you sleeping on the floor? There's plenty of room," she says as she pats the empty spot next to her on the tiny bed. Imogen glances up, "I didn't think you would want me in your personal space," she says as she continues to arrange pillows and blankets. "Oh I get it, sleeping next to the alcoholic lesbian might make her hit on you," Fiona mumbles, clearly still heavily intoxicated. Imogen's face softens as she stands up, "No, I just thought you Coyne's were used to having king size beds to yourselves," she smirks while saying it, and ends up crawling over Fiona and laying down next to her.

"You're really pretty" Fiona slurs before she ends up passing out, "I never noticed before". A moment passes before Imogen responds, almost inaudibly, "there's a lot you still haven't noticed." Her only response is silence.


	2. The Morning

Fiona wakes up and it takes her a minute to figure out where she is, until she looks over and sees Imogen sleeping soundly next to her. Blurry memories of the night before start to flood back, and when combined with a killer headache, Fiona realizes she is terribly hung over. She relapsed. Fiona sighs and manages to get out of bed without waking up her friend. She sees a glass of water, a trashcan, and a lone Tylenol on the floor next to the bed, obviously set up by Imogen while she was passed out. She looks back at the sleeping girl, who looks absolutely adorable snuggled up with a blanket and her messy bun falling down. Fiona reminds herself that she **cannot **think of Imogen like that, and slowly picks up her purse and heels, which were sitting by a desk in the opposite corner of the room.

Before she can head for the door, she starts to look around, realizing she didn't notice the collection of drawings, paintings, and pictures that hung around Imogen's room. As she looked back down at the desk, she saw huge sketchpads and loose papers scattered all over, some drawings finished, some barely started. On the corner of the desk were several folders, and the top one was entitled "Grade 9". Out of curiosity, Fiona quietly started sifting through the papers that were inside the folder; most were sketches and photographs of random items, dogs, or landscapes. Under the "Grade 9" folder, there was "Grade 10" and "Grade 11," as the "Grade 12" folder was completely empty so far. Suddenly, Imogen rolled over, still asleep, and Fiona reminded herself that she had to get out of here before any awkwardness occurred. For some reason she couldn't quite understand, she jammed the "Grade 11" folder into her bag and tiptoed out of the room.

She made it down the stairs, headed to the front door, and as she stepped outside she saw a man walking towards her, paper in hand. "Oh, hello! I didn't realize Imogen had a friend sleep over. You must be Fiona! I'm Imogen's father," he said as he stuck his hand out. Fiona shook it hesitantly, "Nice to meet you sir. How did you know?" she questioned. "Oh, well you know Imogen, she's not exactly the most social…" her father looked somewhat sad when he said this, "but she has mentioned you, you did that play together, with Eli, correct?" Fiona smiled, "Yeah, Love Roulette. Imogen is a very enthusiastic actress," she commented. "Well it looks like you have somewhere to be, but are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" Mr. Moreno asked as he walked towards the house. "I'm okay, thank you though," Fiona replied as she started to walk down the driveway. "Nice to meet you then, Fiona," Imogen's father called out before he opened the door and disappeared inside. Fiona walked down a block before getting her phone out and calling a cab.

Once she had gotten home, slept for another three hours, and showered, Fiona had scheduled an appointment with her therapist and was on her computer looking up the next AA meeting she could attend. She felt so unbelievably stupid for letting herself drink, especially simply to try and fit in with the popular crowd at school. As much as she wanted to have a great year, it wasn't worth losing her sobriety over; she could deal with being a loser one more time before she moved on to university. After deciding on going to the AA meeting that was an hour after her therapy session, she gathered her things and headed out the door.

…

It was already dark when Fiona had finished up at AA, so she had picked up some takeout sushi on her way home. She stepped off the elevator and rummaged around in her bag for her keys when she nearly tripped over Imogen, who was sitting on the ground near her door. "Imogen? What are you doing here?" Fiona questioned, when she noticed a piece of paper in the younger girl's hands. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, you weren't answering your phone. I didn't know if you had gone out again…" Imogen trailed off, handing the paper to Fiona, "I printed off the schedule of AA meetings, I could come with you if you want." Fiona felt a pang of guilt, she hadn't thought to check her phone or even send Imogen a message thanking her for last night. "That's really nice of you, but I actually just came from a meeting, and before that I was with my therapist," Fiona said as she opened her door and walked into the loft. Imogen followed behind her, "Really? That's great. I just wish you would have checked your phone," she said with a laugh. Fiona pulled her phone out of her bag to see "3 Missed Calls. 5 Messages" on her screen, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." As she threw the phone back in her purse she saw the folder of Imogen's art that she has stolen earlier. She knew she had to get Imogen out of here before she saw it. "Look Imogen, I've had a rough day, and I plan on eating this sushi and then going to bed. Thank you for making sure I was okay last night," Fiona said, a little harsher than she had intended. "Oh. Okay. See you around," Imogen's face fell as she replied and headed towards the door.

Fiona felt guilty once again, but by the time she could say anything else Imogen had slammed the door shut. After making sure the door was locked, Fiona grabbed the "Grade 11" folder and headed into her room. She wasn't sure why she was so curious about what Imogen was drawing or photographing last year, but she opened up the folder and began to flip through the artwork. The first items that caught her eye were a series of drawings of Eli, each detailed vividly and some of him clearly working on the play. As she continued to look farther into the folder, she saw photographs from the set of Love Roulette, which included some photos of her. Most were of her and Eli together, discussing the set or running lines. Finding this interesting, she continued to flip through the prints until she found the last drawing in the folder, which was of her, and only her. It looked like it was supposed to be from play, when Fiona had to go on stage, script in hand, and play Imogen's part since Eli had upset her. Fiona wasn't sure what to think of it, so she placed the folder back in her bag and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Now the real problem would be sneaking it back into Imogen's room.


	3. Initiation

While Fiona managed to skip school the day before for her much needed therapy sessions, she had also missed Simpson's meltdown over the prank in the cafeteria. Luckily, there was no evidence regarding whom it had been and the night staff hadn't managed to get a glimpse of anyone in the building. However, this resulted in Simpson cracking down on anyone, even if that meant you only showed up to class a minute late. The second Fiona entered the building she was being called down to his office, presumably to discuss her absence the day before, but she prayed that he wouldn't ask anything about the prank. In her defense, it wasn't like she had really been a part of it; she had merely suggested the idea before swallowing an entire bottle of tequila.

Simpson summoned her into his office and began with a lecture about the prank and how he assumed that it had something to do with the senior class. Her absence was suspicious, he continued, almost as if she was avoiding school to avoid getting blamed, and that she should just come clean with him now if there was anything she needed to own up to. Fiona politely informed him that she was not involved in the prank, and that she was with her therapist dealing with an issue related to her alcoholism. She wrote down the phone numbers for both her therapist and the director of the AA meeting she had been at, and Simpson quietly apologized for accusing her and sent her away with a hall pass.

As Fiona exited the office, she spotted Imogen across the hallway, who was apparently waiting for her, since Imogen gave her a small wave as she headed towards her. Before she could even say hi to the younger girl, Katie and Marisol came around the corner and walked directly up to her, cutting off Imogen in the process. "Tell me you did not say a word," Marisol started, "Did he ask you about the caf?" Katie questioned immediately after. "Woah, guys, calm down. He just asked me why I was absent yesterday. Don't worry he has no idea who tin foiled everything," Fiona responded with a chuckle. "Thank goodness. Mar was about to have a heart attack," Katie said, nodding in Marisol's direction. "Simpson says if I get one more strike, I get Saturday school," Marisol replied in a disgusted tone, "anyways, I always heard rumors that Fiona Coyne liked to party, but you really proved yourself with Owen's flask. Want to come out with us tonight?" Fiona looked past the two girls at Imogen, whose shoulders dropped as she turned and started walking towards her class. "Actually I would love, love to go out with you, but I promised Imogen that I would come over tonight," Fiona said as she walked in between the two girls to Imogen, who had stopped dead in her tracks. "And don't you dare ditch me!" Imogen replied, trying to cover up her obvious surprise. Katie raised her eyebrows and Marisol snorted, "Seriously? You rather play dress up with the class crackpot than come out with us?" Imogen frowned and let out a small, "hey!" before Fiona spoke, "She's not a crackpot. But I _am_ an alcoholic, so yeah, I rather hang out with her than go out with you two. Ciao!"

With that, she turned on her heel and began walking away from the other girls, who now stood with their jaws hanging open. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed that they had insulted Imogen; technically these were the people she should have been agreeing with, but whether she wanted to admit it or not, her soft spot for the girl was already growing. Imogen jogged to catch up with her, "Fiones, you're like the first person who has ever defended me to the populars, like, ever." Fiona spun around, while still walking backwards, "So I guess that means I'll see you at four, Moreno. Your Place," before she turned once again and headed into class. Imogen stopped walking, and shouted out an "okay!" before she realized her class was in the complete opposite direction. "Wow" she muttered to herself before rushing off, hoping she wasn't late yet.


	4. Lonely Star

Fiona ended up at Imogen's door ten minutes early, but decided to ring the bell anyways. Imogen opened the door almost immediately and welcomed Fiona into the house, "My dad is watching some documentary on the history channel so we are being confined to my room, I hope that's okay?" she said as she began climbing up the stairs. Fiona nodded and followed her up; painfully aware of the folder she had in her bag that needed to be returned. As they entered Imogen's room, Fiona noticed that the desk of drawings was now organized, and the room looked neat and put together compared to the night she had stayed over. Imogen plopped onto her bed, where her laptop was open and music was playing in the background. There were a stack of magazines over on the desk as well, so Fiona opted to pick one up, and sat in the empty chair facing Imogen before she spoke, "the drawings on your wall are really good, Imogen, I meant to tell you last time I was here." Imogen looked up as she replied, "My dad taught me. It started out with architectural sketches. When he's not teaching at the university, he consults on unique urban-scaping projects. We moved around a lot when I was a kid." Fiona had begun casually flipping through her magazine as she commented, "I moved from place to place when I was younger too." "Really?" Imogen questioned, as Fiona simply nodded, continuing to scan the magazine page. "We're lucky the universe brought us together then. We must be soulmates," Imogen said, letting out a giggle.

Fiona locked eyes with Imogen and felt the butterflies in her stomach acting up again, but she also felt herself speaking before she even realized it, "My parents still seem to move place to place. My mom has been gone for the past few weeks and doesn't even bother to check in. It gets lonely at home." She wasn't sure why she was saying anything about her mothers absence, but something about Imogen made her want to open up, after all, she hadn't had a true friend around for a long time, considering Holly J had left in the beginning of the summer to prep for Yale. Imogen frowned, "You go home to an empty loft every night?" she questioned, and Fiona simply nodded in response once again. "You can come over here whenever you want, or I can always come over and keep you company," Imogen offered, and Fiona replied, "Thanks, that means a lot actually, I might take you up on that."

…

"So what's the deal with you and Eli? You've managed to stay friends since the Love Roulette disaster, is there romance in the future for you two?" Fiona asked, and she was genuinely interested, she loved Eli to death and was curious as to why he never pursued anything with Imogen after the play. "We're friends, and I plan on keeping in that way," Imogen laughed, but Fiona looked confused. "But you were obsessed with him during the play. Feelings like that just don't go away," she questioned. "Honestly, I liked the idea of being with Eli more than Eli himself. I just wanted someone so badly and I thought he would be perfect for me since we had similar interests, but now I just don't feel like that anymore," Imogen responded before asking Fiona a question of her own, "What about you? Anyone in your love life?" Fiona rolled her eyes before responding, "My love life is a joke. The only person from Degrassi I legitimately dated was Adam, who helped me realize I was actually into girls. That led to me liking Holly J. Once that disaster was over, I dated this girl Charlie, who turned out to be another disaster. So basically no, I have no luck with dating." The girls both giggled before Imogen replied, "well, at least we have each other now!"

At some point that evening, when Imogen had left to go downstairs and ask her father what was for dinner, Fiona managed to replace the "Grade 11" folder among the rest of her artwork unnoticed. That night she had realized that her and Imogen had a lot more in common than she ever thought they would. When it started to get late, Fiona gathered up her things to leave, but Imogen asked her if she wanted to stay, because she hated the thought of her going back to a dark condo. Fiona politely declined, and gave Imogen a hug before she walked out the front door. "Thank you again for standing up for me today. You are seriously the first person who ever has," Imogen said as she tightly hugged Fiona. "Anytime," Fiona responded before leaving. As Imogen watched her leave, she whispered to herself, "I can't like Fiona Coyne." "See you tomorrow!" Fiona called out as she continued to walk down the driveway, and Imogen couldn't help but smile. "I am in so much trouble…" she whispered again to herself.


	5. The Fall

A couple of months had passed since Imogen and Fiona had become unlikely friends, and they were inseparable now. The pair would frequently spend time with Eli and Adam, as well as Bianca and Drew who were usually hanging around the Torres house at the same time. It was the Holiday season, and the group had decided to celebrate the fact that they were finally done with school for winter break. The Torres boys were having the event at their place, complete with a Secret Santa exchange and gingerbread-house decorating contest. Drew ended up being Fiona's gift-giver, and she received a full size poster of Olivia Wilde that she vowed to hang up immediately, which resulted in Imogen raising her eyebrows with a slight frown on her face when no one seemed to be watching her. Eli ended up being Imogen's Santa, and she received some underground band's latest vinyl record that she _loved_, which resulted in Fiona rolling her eyes when no one was looking. Fiona had given Adam a shirt and tie that was very similar to what he had borrowed from her so long ago, and she added that she had remembered that he liked Declan's style, which made Imogen's frown more apparent. Imogen had been responsible for Bianca's gift, so she returned the lingerie that she had once received from Drew's girlfriend, adding that Bianca had much more use for it now than she did when she originally gave it to Imogen, which made Fiona's brow furrow in confusion.

The evening ended when everyone had rushed outside for an impromptu snowball fight, only then realizing just how late it was, courtesy of a neighbors yell to quiet down. Imogen took one look at Fiona and said, "You're walking me home," to which Fiona simply replied, "Let's go." The pair said their goodbyes and headed down the street, considering Imogen's house was only a couple of blocks away, and both already knew that Fiona would be staying over considering her mother had disappeared again the week before. "You know, this year would have been painful without you. I'm glad you're on my side," Imogen said as they walked, taking in the silence around them. "No, I'm glad you're on my side," Fiona responded, "I would be a mess without you." Imogen smiled, grabbed Fiona's hand and began swinging their arms, "I love the snow!" she exclaimed, seeming to not notice that Fiona was blushing and had gone silent.

As the two arrived at the Moreno house, they trotted upstairs quietly, careful not to wake the professor. Fiona spotted one of Imogen's latest drawings on her desk, and grabbed it before Imogen could stop her. Imogen was usually very shy about showing her new stuff to anyone, especially if it was unfinished. "Hey! Give that back!" she squealed as she began to chase Fiona around the room, as Fiona was waving the paper above her head. "Immy this is actually pretty good," she said while laughing, as she sneaked glances of the paper while dodging the other girl's attempts to snatch it back. As she moved to the other side of the room, Imogen lunged once again at the drawing, causing Fiona to run into the bed, falling backwards onto it, taking Imogen with her. Imogen landed on top of her, and managed to grab the paper back with a triumphant, "HA!"

Fiona stopped paying attention to the drawing as soon as she realized how close she was to the younger girl. Imogen was essentially straddling her, and must have noticed their close proximity as well, because now she was staring at Fiona with a nervous expression on her face. Fiona felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest it was beating so fast, and she knew she was giving herself away. She couldn't help it, her eyes kept flicking down to Imogen's lips and then back to her gaze. Looking back, she wasn't entirely sure who ended up closing the gap between them, but she was fairly positive it was Imogen. The two found themselves tangled in a slow, soft kiss. Fiona pulled back and took a long, hard look into Imogen's eyes for any sign that they should stop, but all she could see was passion and lust. As if Imogen could read her mind, she kissed Fiona again with more intensity, wrapping one hand around Fiona's neck, and using the other to keep herself propped up. The soft and slow kiss was now replaced with fierce and fiery ones, as Fiona's hands started to roam Imogen's body. Imogen focused her attention to Fiona's neck, which cause Fiona to moan and buck her hips up, as Imogen's hips met hers in a slow grind. Fiona stripped Imogen's shirt off as the rhythm of their bodies crashing together sped up, and if she hadn't known better she would have thought Imogen was a pro at this. The artist tugged at the waistband of the socialite's skirt and let out a whisper, "Take this off." One last time Fiona broke away, looked her dead in the eye and said, "Are you sure?" to which Imogen responded, "Stop talking." So, she did as she was told.

This was what Fiona had been waiting to feel. It was what she never felt with Charlie and what she couldn't feel with Holly J, it was what Adam tried to give her and what all those other boys never would. She loved this girl, and no matter how hard she had tried to ignore it, here it was slapping her in the face. She hoped that Imogen felt it too, and that past all of that lust and desire in her eyes there was love, because Fiona couldn't bear to lose her now.


	6. Trust Issues

Imogen woke up early that morning and realized very quickly that it was unlike any other morning for her. She was facing the still sleeping Fiona Coyne, who also happened to be the very naked Fiona Coyne at this particular moment in time. Imogen slowly stood up, began to find her clothes, which we scattered across the room, and got dressed. She had done it, she had really done it; she had slept with Fiona. It wasn't that Imogen hadn't wanted to, because she did more than anything and had for a while, it was the fact that everything Imogen thought she knew about herself growing up was turned upside down. Ever since she could remember she dreamed of her wedding and her future husband, and she constantly saw boys on the street and wondered if one day they would end up being the guy for her. Did this mean that she was gay? Was it just Fiona? Did she just like people? The questions seemed never-ending in her brain, and she had to escape, she had to take time to think and figure everything out on her own terms. She knew Fiona genuinely cared about her, and she knew this wouldn't be some casual fling to her, so she had to be sure of her feelings before she talked to Fiona about her own. She found a spare scrap of paper on her desk and wrote a note, then quickly placing it on the pillow next to Fiona before she walked out of her room and out the front door. As she headed for the bus stop, she made sure to turn her phone off.

…

Fiona woke up, confused for a moment about where she was, but it didn't take long for her to remember everything that had happened the night before. She sighed as she sat up, realizing she was alone in Imogen's room. There was a piece of paper laying next to her on the bed, so she picked it up and read it, "Had to help my dad on campus today, not sure how long it will take. If you go out the front, the door should lock behind you. I know we need to talk. I'll call you later. Imogen." Fiona couldn't help but feel uneasy, however she dismissed it and told herself not to freak out yet, and that maybe Imogen would call her soon and everything would be okay. She took her time gathering her things and decided she would head home and hang out while she waited for Imogen to be free to talk. Before leaving, Fiona flipped over the scrap of paper that Imogen had written her note on and scribbled a short message before setting it back on the pillow.

…

Imogen decided to stop by The Dot and grab a coffee before she headed to UT's campus. She hadn't completely lied in her note to Fiona, she was going to be on campus all day, but she wasn't helping her father. She planned on hiding out down there to think and work on her art. Once her drink was ready, she headed out the door and turned the corner when she heard someone shouting her name. She turned around and saw Eli coming from the other direction, jogging to meet her. "Imo! Hey. I'm glad I ran into you. How's your day?" Eli asked, panting from his apparent run. "Hi…um my day is okay. I'm just heading to an art workshop…" Imogen responded, hoping Eli would get the hint and leave her alone; she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Oh cool! Well I'll let you go, but I was just wondering if you wanted, um, to get dinner tomorrow night. Like just the two of us... kinda, uh, like a date?" Eli finished, obviously failing at his attempt to be smooth. Imogen froze, this was the worst possible timing she had ever experienced. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't exactly "dating" anyone and if she told him she couldn't, he would ask why, and she absolutely could not get into that discussion with him right now. "I don't know Eli…" she tried, hoping he would understand her hesitation and forget about it. "One date. That's all I'm asking. If we don't feel it, then we go back to being friends. No pressure. I just know life is too short to wonder, what if?" Eli offered, a hopeful expression now on his face. "I…" Imogen tried to formulate words, anything really, that would tell Eli she just couldn't, but nothing came out of her mouth. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. We'll have fun, I promise" Eli stated before he waved goodbye and continued on his running route. "Crap," Imogen muttered to herself as she saw the bus coming down the road.

…

Day had turned into night and Fiona knew the pit in her stomach was here to stay. She kept replaying the previous night over and over in her head trying to figure out what she did wrong. At first she thought that maybe Imogen hadn't wanted any of it, but then she remembered that she was the one who initiated the kiss, and she was the one who told her she didn't want to stop. Before she went to bed she had broken down and called Imogen, only to find that her phone was off. With that, she tried to sleep but found it extremely difficult, and at some point during the night the tears she had tried to hard to keep back started to fall.

…

When Imogen had finally returned home that night she found her father sitting in the kitchen, still working on grading papers that he couldn't finish in his office during the day. She wasn't sure why but she had blurted out "Would you still love me if I dated a girl?" as soon as she walked into the house. Her father put his papers down, and stared at her for a long time before responding, "Why would you even ask that? Of course my dear," before returning to his work, as if nothing had happened. Imogen retreated to her room before she let her thoughts settle: Fiona makes me happy, Fiona makes me feel safe, Fiona makes me feel wanted, Fiona makes me feel inspired, Fiona makes me feel beautiful, Fiona makes me feel complete. The thoughts kept replaying in her mind over and over and suddenly she felt silly for ever really needing to think about it. She would tell Eli everything tomorrow on their "date," and then she would show up at Fiona's doorstep ready to talk, ready to be together. As she climbed into her bed, she saw a slip of paper that said "Fiones slept here :)" on her pillow, and Imogen knew in that very moment that she loved the rich girl from New York, who was the last person she ever imagined she would.


	7. Wicked Games

**Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate getting feedback, whether it good or bad! I anticipate there being one or maybe two chapters after this. For those of you who got the Skins reference in the last chapter – I love you, I was hoping some of you would!**

**xxx**

Fiona was sick of waiting. When she woke up, checked her phone, and found that there was still nothing from Imogen she had made her decision. She would drop by the girl's house and force her to talk about what had happened, so that she could move forward, even if that meant without Imogen. On her way out, Fiona decided she would stop at the store a couple of blocks away and pick up some flowers, after all, they couldn't hurt. By the time she reached the store, Fiona had decided that she should talk to Eli before she headed to Imogen's, just to make sure she wasn't crazy. Eli was just about the closest friend she had at that point, and he knew Imogen, so he would be the most helpful in this case. Most of all, she trusted Eli not to judge either of them, and to look at the situation as an outside party. While she weaved through the store, trying to locate the flower section, she was startled when she heard someone call out "Fiona!" Adam made his way around the corner with a cheery smile, "Hey Fi, what are you up to?" Fiona sighed, "Just picking up a few things. Do you know where Eli is? I really need to talk to him and he isn't answering his phone…" she trailed off. "Oh man is he enlisting in your help for the big date tonight too?" Adam replied cheerfully, holding up the package of candles in his hands, "I was roped in almost immediately." Fiona's face changed from gloomy to confused, "What? What date?" she questioned as she folded her arms across her chest. "You know, his date with Imogen tonight? He finally asked her out. Didn't either of them tell you?" Adam said, with a confused expression that now mirrored Fiona's. "Eli asked Imogen out. Like on a date?" Fiona restated, fighting back all of the emotion that was building in her. "Yeah, he asked her yesterday afternoon outside the dot" Adam offered, still confused as to why Fiona seemed in the dark. "And Imogen said yes. Yesterday afternoon," Fiona questioned again. "Yeah, of course she did. Is something wrong?" Adam looked at Fiona suspiciously, unable to read what was going on in her head, but before he knew it, she was heading away from him.

Fiona ducked into a bar on her way home, one that Charlie had mentioned a few times when they had dated. She wasn't sure why she decided to finally check it out now, but Fiona took a seat, signaling to the bartender. "Tonic water, please" she muttered, turning her phone off at the same time and throwing it in her bag. "You know, most people who come into bars to hide usually order something stronger," a voice called out behind her. Fiona looked up to see who the voice belonged to, just as a brunette sat down next to her, "but I'm glad to see that you didn't," the woman finished. "Charlie," Fiona said with a smile, "I didn't think I would actually run into you here!" Charlie looked exactly the same, even though almost a year had passed since Fiona had last seen her. "I do believe I was the one who told you about this place," Charlie responded, still smirking as she sipped on her drink, "so, why the sad face?" Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes, "A girl. Shocking right?" she joked, "I must be the worst lesbian in this city." Charlie grinned, "I've been single for awhile too, so at least we're in the same boat." Fiona stirred her tonic, shrugging her shoulders, "I used to be able to drink to forget about it, but now I have to actually deal with it. It sucks," she commented. Suddenly, Charlie leaned closer to her and said in a quieter, suggestive voice, "You know there are other ways you can try to get over someone." Fiona wasn't sure what came over her, but she found herself whispering into the other girl's ear, "And what would those be?"

…

Imogen heard a knock on her door at 7pm on the dot, and opened the door to reveal Eli, who was rocking a red tie and a grey blazer. "Eli, we need to talk," Imogen blurted out, holding the door open so he could come inside. The two sat down in her living room, and Imogen spilled everything to the boy. She told him about the night of Fiona's back to school party, and about how in reality she had started developing a crush on the older girl back during Love Roulette. She told him how close they had become and how Fiona made her feel. She told him about what they did after the Torres holiday party, and how she hadn't spoken to Fiona since. She told him about how she needed to figure out her feelings, and how she finally had. Most importantly, she told him that she loved Fiona, and how sorry she was if she had led him on in any way. Eli simply smiled, Informing Imogen that they would always be friends, and that the more he thought about it, he actually thought that her and Fiona were perfect for each other. After that, Eli offered to walk Imogen to Fiona's condo, and Imogen graciously accepted the offer.

When the duo arrived at Fiona's place, Imogen knocked several times but got no answer. She tried to call her, but discovered that her phone was off. "I'm just going to wait here, I think she's out," Imogen said, her voice filled with worry. "I'll keep you company. Until she gets home," Eli replied, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. Imogen smiled at the boy gratefully, before she slid to the ground to sit as well.

An hour had passed by the time Imogen heard the elevator reach the floor they were on, and she was sure that it would be Fiona walking out of it. She stood up, and Eli did as well, saying a quick goodbye as he headed towards the stairs. The elevator doors opened, and revealed Fiona. What Imogen hadn't counted on, was that Fiona wouldn't be alone, there would be another girl with her. What she _really_ hadn't counted on was that Fiona would be engaged in a passionate lip lock with the girl as well. The two stumbled out of the elevator, still kissing, and unaware of Imogen, until they physically ran into her as they were making their way to Fiona's door. Fiona and Charlie broke apart to see who they had ran into, only to find Imogen standing there, shock on her face and tears already threatening to fall. "Fiona, what are you doing?" Imogen questioned, the hurt apparent in her voice. Fiona snorted and began unlocking her door, as Charlie stood awkwardly next to her, trying to keep her giggling to herself. As Fiona's door clicked open, Charlie rushed in and Fiona followed her. As she turned to close the door, she made direct eye contact with Imogen and said, her voice filled with bitterness, "Sorry Immy, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Hope your date with Eli went well though," before slamming the door in the younger girl's face.

Fiona locked the door behind her and retreated into the safety of her loft. "I'm guessing that was the girl," Charlie questioned as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah…" Fiona replied, as she sat down as well. The mood had obviously changed, and even though Fiona had tried to act like seeing Imogen didn't rattle her, it did, especially since Imogen had actually looked upset over seeing the two of them kiss. "Look, I wasn't trying to get in the middle of whatever you have going on with her," Charlie started, "We don't have to do anything. I can leave?" Fiona shook her head, "You walked all the way here, we could just watch a movie? I doubt that Imogen will be trying to talk anytime soon." Charlie nodded, "That sounds good actually. Got anything with Megan Fox?" Fiona let out a legitimate laugh as she turned on the TV, "Some things never change, huh?" she said, trying to keep her mind off of a certain girl for the rest of the night.


	8. XO

**This is it, the final chapter. Once again, a huge thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, I'm glad you seemed to enjoy this story! I'm sure I will keep writing, especially with new episodes starting soon, but if anyone has any prompt ideas to get me inspired, send them my way :) **

**xxx**

Fiona could hardly say she was surprised when Eli showed up at her door the next day. After a long, awkward silence, Eli was the first to speak, "Look I know about you and Imogen. If I had known earlier I would have never asked her to dinner." Fiona shrugged her shoulders, "She still said yes. It's not your fault." Eli sighed before responding, "Look I backed her into a corner, I insisted that we go out. The second I showed up at her house to pick her up she told me about everything that had happened with you. Then we came here so she could talk to you." Fiona's eyes went wide, shock riddled her voice as she spoke, "That's why she was here? She wasn't going to tell me that she was into you?" Eli snorted, an amused expression now on his face, "No, she is definitely not into me. She wanted to tell you that she was sorry for freaking out and ignoring you," he commented. Fiona groaned and threw herself onto her couch, "and instead she was greeted with Charlie and I making out in the elevator," she replied. Eli took a seat next to the socialite, surprised, "Charlie? As in scooter girl from last year?" he questioned. Fiona nodded her head miserably, burying her head in her hands, and mumbled, "I totally messed this up. What do I do? She must hate me." Eli decided to level with her, as he replied, "Look, you both made mistakes in handling this. Go talk to her. Just lay it all out." Fiona hopped off the couch, pulling on a pair of shoes and grabbing her bag, "Thank you Eli. Seriously" she said. Eli headed to the door, but before he left he called out, "She's sketching in the woods by the school. You didn't hear it from me. Oh, and she actually loves red roses, no matter how cliché she claims they are." Fiona smiled at him gratefully as she pulled on her coat.

After stopping at the florist and buying the most expensive bouquet of roses available, Fiona began her search for the other girl by walking along the path that the duo had walked along at the very beginning of the year. When Fiona came across the bench where she had tried to collect herself that night, she found Imogen, hard at work, nose buried in her sketchbook. Fiona wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to start the conversation, so she settled by saying a simple, "Hey." Imogen stopped sketching, but didn't bother to look up or acknowledge Fiona before she continued with her work, ignoring her. Fiona sighed and carefully sat down next to Imogen, placing the flowers in between them. "Imogen, we have to talk. It's long overdue," Fiona tried, watching the girl draw, hoping that she could somehow make everything right again. "Red roses. How cliché," was Imogen's only response, despite the fact that her sideways glance had lingered on the flowers curiously.

"Look, I screwed up, Immy," Fiona managed to choke out, her voice cracking a bit, the vulnerability painfully obvious, "but you have to understand, I was hurt. You wouldn't talk to me after…after we… and then I heard you were going out with Eli and I just…I just wanted something to numb the pain…and drinking wasn't an option so…" The younger girl was facing Fiona now, "so you had sex with some random girl?" Imogen finished for her, bitterness oozing out of her eyes. "No, no Charlie and I didn't sleep together. Not last night anyways…she's not exactly a random girl. We dated last year," Fiona tried explaining, but she realized very quickly that it just sounded worse. "Oh, so we sleep together, and two days later you call up your ex for a quickie? Sorry I ruined the mood," Imogen spat out as she stood, gathering her things, preparing to leave. "No it wasn't like that, I just ran into her…god it doesn't even matter. What matters is that I am so, so sorry for last night. I should have just tried to talk to you. But you ignored me after that night… your phone was off. That hurt, Immy, that really, really hurt," Fiona pleaded, trying to get the other girl to understand that she wasn't the only one who had handled everything badly.

Imogen stopped gathering her stuff and met Fiona's gaze, while her shoulders dropped, "I know I shouldn't have just left you there. And I'm sorry you heard about the whole Eli thing and got the wrong idea…but I needed time to process, time to figure out my emotions. Time to figure out what my feelings for you meant and the consequences of that," Imogen finished. "I thought you didn't care what other people think?" Fiona questioned, a small hint of hurt in her voice. "I don't," Imogen said, "But I care what I think about myself." Fiona let out a bitter laugh before responding, "So basically I was just some experiment." Imogen's face softened, as she spoke, "No.. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to get my thoughts in order... I wanted to make sure that when I told you I wanted to be with you, that I meant it, and that when I told you I loved you, I meant it. Like really meant it…because I do." Fiona was silent, looking at Imogen with blank expression, as if she couldn't register what the other girl had just said. Imogen smiled slightly and walked towards Fiona, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck before speaking, "I love _you,_ Fiona Coyne. And I am so sorry I ever made you feel like I didn't."

It took Fiona less than a second to lean forwards and crash her lips into Imogen's, letting her arms slide around the younger girl's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. When the two finally pulled away to catch a breath, Fiona reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Imogen's ear before she replied, "I love you too."

Imogen picked up the roses that had been lying on the bench and admired them. "You know I actually really love red roses," Imogen admitted sheepishly. "So I heard," Fiona responded, her smile bigger than it ever had been before.


End file.
